1. Related Technical Fields
Related technical fields include driving support methods and driving support apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventional navigation apparatus may assist a driver in driving his or her vehicle. A navigation apparatus has been proposed that is capable of detecting a road condition such as a curve or a slope of a road ahead of the current position of a vehicle, determining supporting information in terms of the curving direction, the curvature radius, and/or the length of a curving road or the slope of a sloping road, and displaying the determined supporting information to assist the driver in driving the vehicle (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-189565).